It is increasingly often the case that delicate textiles, such as for example silk or microfibers, are processed into garments that can only be washed at 30 or 40° C. Furthermore, energy-saving washing at low washing temperatures is becoming a trend. However, the performance of washing agents on fat-containing soils declines as washing temperatures are lowered. A pretreatment of fat-containing soils is regarded as inconvenient by many consumers.
To increase the cleaning performance, in WO 2011/117079 A1, for example, the use of liquid, hydrophobic compounds in combination with unsaturated fatty acid(soap)s is proposed.
However, the need still exists to improve the cleaning performance of washing or cleaning agents, in particular on fat-containing soils.
Washing or cleaning agents are available to the consumer today in a wide variety of presentations. In addition to powders and granules, this range also comprises e.g. liquids, gels or single-dose packages (tablets or filled bags).
In particular, single-dose packages with liquid washing or cleaning agents are becoming increasingly popular; on the one hand they meet the consumer's desire for simplified dosing and on the other hand, more and more consumers prefer liquid washing or cleaning agents.
In the formulation of liquid washing or cleaning agents for packaging in water-soluble bags, it must be ensured in particular that the ingredients of the washing or cleaning agent do not already dissolve or partially dissolve the water-soluble envelope of the bag before it is used, thus leading to undesirable leakages.
Accordingly, it is at least one object herein to provide a liquid washing or cleaning agent with increased cleaning performance, in particular on fat-containing soils, which is also suitable for packaging in a water-soluble envelope. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.